Maybe
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Lebih baik lupakan aku jika ketika mengingatku kau menangis... just one shoot  Summary jelek, read and review, warning inside...


Konnichiwa Minna-san... Hajimemashite... Saya aithor baru di sini dan ini Fict kedua saya di panfiction, ff pertama saya ada di fandom TRC.. hehe

fict ini saya buat diilhami oleh salah satu komik yang selewa saya baca... hm... tapi asli kok semua kejadian ini buatan saya...

Nah minna...

Happy Reading...

Review ya...

* * *

><p><em>Awalnya, kehadirannya hanyalah angin lalu bagiku...<br>Tak berharga...  
>Tentu saja, karena wajahnya yang stoic, aku tidak menyukainya...<br>Tapi..._

* * *

><p><strong>MAYBE...<strong>

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

.

.

.

Pairing : Yuzu x Hitsu

.

.

Warning : OOC, Yuzu POV, Kependekan, GaJe, Typo, Yuri (Maybe). Dll

aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, harus cepat... Harus...

Ah, tinggal belok kiri dan...  
>BRAK!<br>Aku tak sempat mengingat dan melihat apa-apa lagi...

* * *

><p>normal POV<p>

Gadis berambut coklat itu menatap heran ke sekelilingnya... _He? Dimana ini?_ Batinnya bingung. Matanya hampir menangis karena ketakutan, bingung bercampur jadi satu.

"Yuzu bangun...!" lirih suara seseorang yang amat dikenal gadis bernama Yuzu itu, seketika dirinya berada d sebuah ruangan berbau obat-obatan dan dia mendapati seseorang yang amat disayanginya tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah yang ditutupi kain.

"Yuzu... Kumohon... Buka matamu..." mohon gadis berambut hitam itu memanggil nama orang yang disayanginya.

"Karin_-chan_...? Ada apa? Kenapa memanggilku? Karin_-chan_..." panggil Yuzu tersenyum aneh, namun Karin tak mempedulikannya.. Karin - masih dengan menggenggam tangan orang yang terbaring dihadapannya- mulai menangis. Yuzu yang ada dihadapan Karin segera menghampirinya...

"Ne... Karin_-chan_? Siapa yang meninggal itu?" tanya Yuzu bingung dan ketakutan. Baru pertama ini Karin_nya_ menangis, dan baru pertama kali ini Karin tidak mengacuhkannya. _Siapa yang terbujur kaku disana?_ Tanya Yuzu lagi namun tak ada jawaban dari Karin. Karin hanya menangis kemudian dia menyeka air matanya dan membuka kain putih yang menutupi mayat di hadapannya itu

Dan seketika Yuzu terhenyak..

Mayat itu adalah dirinya? Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti salah! Bukannya dirinya sekarang tepat disebelah Karin? Dalam keadaan sehat? Kenapa ada dirinya disana?

"Karin_-chan_... Ne...Karin_-chan_!" panggil Yuzu kemudian berniat menyentuh lengannya namun tak berhasil...

Tangan Yuzu begitu saja menembus Karin. Kaget dan bingung, Yuzu kembali mencoba menyentuh Karinnya, tapi tak bisa... Kenapa? Apa dia benar-benar mati?  
>Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dirinya tadi baik-baik saja?<br>Yuzu hanya dapat menatap kosong ke arah Karin dan dirinya yang terbujur kaku... Sepucat itukah dirinya?  
>kemudian Yuzu mulai meneteskan air matanya ketika Karin mengecup perlahan keningnya yang sudah menjadi mayat dan Yuzu mulai terisak ketika mendengar lirihan Karin tepat d telinga tubuhnya.<p>

"Yuzu... Aku sayang kamu... Kembalilah Yuzu..."

dan Yuzu semakin terisak hebat ketika Karin melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara amat lirih, dengan air mata yang juga telah jatuh membasahi leher tubuhnya.  
>"kau satu-satunya keluargaku kan? Kau kembaranku kan? Kumohon..."<p>

* * *

><p>"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI TUHAN! KUMOHON!" teriakku di atap rumah sakit, sambil berlinang air mata, sambil menahan kekecewaan yang amat dalam. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mati sekarang? Kapan aku mati? Dimana? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?<p>

"Kurosaki Yuzu" panggil sebuah suara tepat di depanku, membuatku terbelalak kaget...  
>Sesosok anak lelaki mengenakan kimono hitam dan haori putih begitu saja muncul dihadapanku... Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dihiasi oleh matanya yang berwarna hijau teal.. Mata yang indah seperti emerald... Dan rambutnya yang berwarna putih, yang seolah melawan hukum gravitasi menambah keindahan wajahnya...<p>

"si... Siapa kau?" tanyaku gugup ketika mata kami bertemu dan dia menatapku dgn tajam.  
>"Toushiro, Hitsugaya Toshirou. Aku seorang Shinigami. Aku yang bertugas mengantarkanmu ke dunia selanjutnya, yaitu ke soul society." ucapnya menjelaskan. Aku terpaku, tak mengerti.<p>

"apa dunia itu jauh dari sini?" tanyaku, shinigami itu hanya mengangguk membuatku terbelalak kemudian menolak mentah-mentah ajakannya.

"kenapa?" tanya sang shinigami dengan wajah esnya.

"karena aku belum mau mati!"  
>"tapi kamu sudah mati! Kamu mati tadi pagi karena tertabrak" ucap si shinigami menjelaskan. Ah, benar, karena kejadian tadi pagi ya?<p>

"tapi aku belum mau mati..." ucapku lirih. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar dan suaraku mulai terisak. "aku masih belum bisa meninggalkan Karin_-chan_!" ucapku lagi kemudian menatap kedua bola mata si shinigami. "apa kau tak mau membantuku?" ucapku berharap, si shinigami hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Normal POV

Karin membuka matanya yang entah sejak kapan mengeluarkan air mata. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan tidak mengerti. Kenapa dirinya menangis Karin tak tahu. Yang jelas, sejak seminggu yang lalu saat terbangun dia selalu mendapati dirinya menangis, seolah dia telah kehilangan sesuatu, tapi apa?  
>.<p>

.

.

Ah sudahlah...

* * *

><p>Karin mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam smp karakura. Lalu saat berada di dapur lagi-lagi dia terhenyak, berdiri terpaku menghadap meja makan, rasanya ada yang kurang, rasanya...<p>

"sudahlah..." ucap Karin lagi-lagi kemudian melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya.

"aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu, ayo kita pergi.." ucap si shinigami padaku. Aku yang sedang menatap Karin_-chan_ menggeleng tegas, membuat satu urat kemarahan mencuat keluar.

"kenapa masih tidak mau juga?" ucapnya kesal, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Karin_-chan_ dan menatap shinigami itu dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam.

"karena permintaanku belum terkabul!" seruku kemudian, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku, aku menunjuk ke seberang, ke arah Karin_-chan_ yang sedang bermain voli dengan wajah khasnya, datar."Karin_-chan_ belum melupakanku..." ucapku. Ya... Permintaanku pada shinigami ini adalah menghilangkan ingatanku dari ingatan orang-orang, dan itu dikabulkan olehnya, tapi sepertinya Karin_-chan_ masih mengingatku. Mendengar penjelasanku, wajah kesal Hitsugaya_-san_ berubah menjadi datar.

"padahal banyak orang yang mati ingin diingat, kenapa kau tidak?" tanyanya membuatku menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan kosong.

"aku tidak mau diingat jika saat mengingatku dia menangis.. Sudah cukup Karin_-chan_ merasakan kehilangan ibu kami, jangan sampai dia juga merasakan kehilangan karenaku...  
>Aku dan Karin<em>-chan<em> adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak lama... Karena sebuah perceraian... Aku diasuh ayahku sedangkan Karin_-chan_ diasuh ibuku... 2 tahun yang lalulah kami baru bertemu, 2 tahun yang lalu Karin_-chan_ kehilangan ibu... Aku..." aku tak melanjutkan, ya… dua tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Karin-chan, mulai tinggal bersamanya, mulai mengenal sosok kembaran tak identikku, yang benar-benar tak ada kemiripannya denganku.

Awalnya aku tidak menyukai Karin-chan. Ya, aku amat tidak menyukainya, karena saat kematian ibu, dia hanya menatap datar ke arah makam ibu, tidak menangis, tidak menampakkan kesedihan, tidak menampakan apapun, sementara aku sudah menangis semalaman, sampai mataku bengkak, sampai aku tak bisa sernafas karena hidungku yang sudah berair dan merah, _namun Karin-_chan _tak menangis. _

Aku semakin tidak menyukainya, ketika seminggu setelah kematian ibuku, ayahku menyusul ibu, karena kecelakaan, dan lagi-lagi aku menangis semalaman tapi Karin-_chan _tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Dia hanya lagi-lagi menatap makam ayah dengan datar. Aku amat sangat tidak menyukai wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

Tapi aku mulai menyukainya, ketika malam penuh berbintang, dua minggu setelah kepergian ayah dan tiga minggu setelah kepergian ibu, di malam bertabur bintang, aku melihat Karin-_chan _yang seperti sedang menangis. Menatap bintang-bintang di langit dengan tatapan terluka, meski tak menangis, tapi aku merasakan kesedihan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Seketika aku tahu, Karin-_chan _hanya tidak bisa menangis, dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya karena dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat, maka, ku peluk dia, menyuruhnya untuk menangis jika memang saatnya menangis.

Tapi sekarang, Karin_ku _menangis begitu mudah, saat aku meninggalkannya, dia menangis, saat mengingatku, dia menangis… aku pikir, lebih baik Karin-_chan _melupakanku saja, daripada dia harus terluka jika mengingatku.

"baiklah, aku menyerah!" ucap shinigami berambut putih itu, membuyarkan lamunanku. "kita coba membuatnya benar-benar melupakanmu, tapi waktumu hanya tinggal dua hari lagi karena aku banyak pekerjaan! Lagipula…" ucapnya kemudian mengangkat pedang dari sarungnya yang tersimpan di punggung shinigami itu. " aku malas jadi bodyanguardmu...!" lanjutnya kemudian mengayunkan zanpakutounya tepat dibelakangku, aku terkesiap kaget, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok monster yang tengah beku kemudian hancur.

Ya... Baru kutahu, arwah sepertiku menjadi incaran monster, untuk dijadikan santapannya, kalau tak salah namanya Hollow, dan ternyata Hollow berasal dari arwah sepertiku juga, tapi arwah yang telah memakan saudaranya sendiri karena pelampiasan dari kesedihannya didunia ini. makanya tugas shinigamilah untuk melindungi dan mengirim arwah sepertiku ke soul society.  
>"<em>arigatou<em>i Hitsugaya_-san_" ucapku tersenyum dengan pipi merona merah.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Karin terbangun ditengah malam, dengan peluh bercucuran dan tentu saja… menangis.  
>Dia amat bingung... Dia merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting, <em>tapi apa?<em>  
>Dia merasa ada yang menyuruhnya melupakan suatu hal yang benar-benar berarti untuknya, tapi apa?<br>Diusapnya air mata yang keluar... Sakit... Dia merasa sakit ketika tidak mengetahui apa yang membuatnya menangis...

"Hitsugaya_-san_! Kenapa Karin_-chan_ masih ingat padaku?" protesku, ini hari terakhirku di dunia ini, tapi tetap saja aku tak melihat tanda-tanda Karin_-chan_ melupakanku... Meski dia lupa padaku, tapi sepertinya dia mengingat bahwa dia telah melupakan sesuatu... Akh... Sebal... Dan aku bertambah sebal melihat Hitsugaya_-san_ hanya memainkan ponselnya.  
>"Hitsugaya<em>-san<em>!"  
>"<em>Urusai<em>ii!" bentak shinigami berambut putih itu. "gadis itu terlalu banyak terikat padamu, dia punya ikatan khusus denganmu, terlalu sering berinteraksi denganmu dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menghilangkan keberadaanmu sepenuhnya dari dirinya!" jelas shinigami itu membuatku menunduk dalam. Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begitu?

Karin kembali terbangun dengan air mata mengalir deras, tapi bedanya sekarang dia berada di dalam kelas dan dia terbangun karena sebuah benda memukul kepalanya. Masih dengan linglung Karin membuka lipatan kertas yang tadi menimpuk kepalanya.

_kau kenapa Karin? Tidak biasanya kau tertidur di kelas. Kau menangis? Kenapa? Ururu_

isi surat itu membuat jantung Karin berdetak lebih keras. Aneh, Karin merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, tapi bukan dengan Ururu, tapi...

_"Karin-_chan_, daijobu?"_

Karin merasa telinganya mengingat sesuatu yang disusul dengan refleksi wajah seseorang yang masih kabur dari ingatan Karin.  
>Siapa? Siapa dia?<p>

_"Ne... Karin-_chan_, wajahmu jangan stoic begitu! Aku tidak menyukainya, jika kau ingin menangis, menangis saja, itu leih baik…"_

Sekarang wajah di bayangan Karin tersenyum antara tersenyum getir dan tersenyum tulus, tapi Karin masih belum tahu, siapa wajah itu, hanya saja Karin merasa harus mengingatnya.

_"Karin-_chan_... Aku akan selalu bersamamu..."_

dan Karin mengingatnya, wajah dalam bayangannya jelaslah sudah, sebentuk wajah yang menyenangkan, bermata coklat, berambut coklat karamel dan tersenyum hangat...

Dan seketika Karin memukul mejanya sambil berdiri, membuat penghuni kelas menatapnya, membuat sang guru yang tengah mengoceh mengenai sejarah menatapnya kaget, tapi Karin tak peduli,

Dia melenggang pergi, begitu saja dari kelas, membuat penghuni kelasnya hanya diam tak mengerti.

_"Karin-_chan_, mulai saat ini, atap sekolah adalah tempat _favorite_ kita! Hm… Udaranya sejuk sekali…"_ suara itu tersenyum hangat. Suara itu suara yang berarti untuknya, suara itu… suara yang merubah hari-harinya menjadi menyenangkan, suara itu suara yang membuatnya tenang, suara itu… suara Yuzu, suara kembaran tak identiknya, Suara Yuzu_nya _yang akhirnya kembali terdengar di memorinya.

Ya Tuhan... Tuhan... Dia harus bergegas pergi, entah kenapa dia merasa dia akan menyesal jika tidak pergi sekarang...

Yuzu!

* * *

><p>Aku menoleh ke pintu di belakangku, tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi aku yakin, aku mendengar sesuatu.<p>

"ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya_-san_ sembari melipat tangannya, aku kembali menatap Hitsugaya_-san_...

"Ah... Aku merasa ada yang..."

"Yuzu!"

sebuah panggilan yang bertepatan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan paksa membutku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan aku mendapati Karin_-chan_ disana, dengan nafas tersengal, dengan lutut gemetar.

"Yuzu! Aku tahu kau disini! Kumohon... Kumohon tunjukan dirimu" ucap Karin_-chan_memelas, dengan nafas masih memburu...

* * *

><p>Normal POV<br>Karin tahu… Karin sadar, jikapun Yuzu_nya_ benar-benar di sini, dia tak mungkin dapat melihatnya... Jasad Yuzu sudah terkubur di tanah yang gelap, bersebelahan dengan ayah dan ibunya, tapi Karin ingin, sekali saja dia ingin melihat wajah Yuzu_nya_, wajah kembar tak identiknya, Karin tahu ini semua perbuatan Yuzu, Yuzu menginginkan Karin melupakan dirinya.

"Yuzu..." teriak Karin lirih, kemudian jatuh terduduk, lututnya sudah tak kuat menopang berat badannya, air matanya kembali mengalir, dia menangis sembari menyebut lirih nama orang yang disayangnya, tanpa Karin ketahui, bahwa Yuzu_nya_menangis tepat di hadapan Karin menangis.

"Hitsugaya_-san_! Kenapa Karin_-chan_ mengingatku?" tanya Yuzu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafas. Ikatan yang kuatlah yang membuat gadis berambut hitam ini tak bisa melupakannya, ikatan bernama kasih sayanglah yang membuat ingatannya tetap ada, Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya lagi, baiklah, dia akui dia terenyuh, maka, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, dia melaju ke hadapan Karin.

"Kali terakhir aku membantumu, kurosaki Yuzu! Kau dapat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir pada kembaranmu itu, tapi hanya tiga menit…" ucap Hitsugaya kemudian mengecup kening Karin

dan keajaiban pun terjadi...

Karin tiba-tiba melihat sepasang sepatu yang sering digunakan Yuzu_nya_, Karin langsung saja mengangkat kepalanya, dan pandangannya menatap sesosok orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Karin_-chan_" dia tersenyum sembari memanggil nama Karin, Karin tersenyum mendengarnya, dia rindu... Rindu panggilan itu...

* * *

><p>Aku menatap Karin<em>-chan<em> yang tersenyum menatap langit di atap sekolah, itu Karin_-chan_ yang selalu ingin kulihat sebelum kupergi.

"sudah puas?" tanya shinigami penjemputku. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"_arigatou_ Hitsugaya_-san_" ucapku dengan senyum amat tulus, Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk kemudian melepas pedangnya dan menempelkan ujung pegangan pedangnya ke keningku, dan bisa kulihat tubuhku yang mulai menghilang.

"terimakasih Hitsugaya_-san_, seminggu ini terasa menyenangkan" ucapku, Hitsugaya hanya bergumam tak jelas. "apa di soul society nanti aku dapat bertemu denganmu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Entahlah" jawabnya datar, ciri khasnya yang mengingatkanku pada Karin_-chan_. Aku tersenyum kemudian, entah kenapa aku melangkah mendekatinya dan...

Cup..

Aku mencium lembut bibirnya, membuat dia terbelalak kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Sementara aku? Aku merasa wajahku panas, "itu _first kiss_ku lho... Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, shiro-_kun_" ucapku sbelum benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan shinigami berambut putih itu yang mengerjap-ngerjap kaget kemudian tersenyum.  
>"panggil aku Hitsugaya! Dan itu juga first kissku" ucapnya masih terus menyunggingkan senyumnya...<p>

* * *

><p>epilog:<p>

_"dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa mengingatmu itu karena ulahmu kan?" teriak Karin marah. Yuzu hanya tersenyum simpul._

_"habis aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Karin-chan... Lebih baik kau lupakan aku daripada kau harus menangis karena mengingatku" bela Yuzu. Air matanya kembali keluar._

_"bodoh!" ucap Karin lagi, membuat Yuzu kaget. "bukankah kau yang bilang agar aku menangis saja jika aku sedang sedih? Saat kematian ibu, kau yang bilang tak apa menangis kan?"_

_"ta... Tapi..."_

_"bukankah kau bilang akan selalu bersamaku?" tanya Karin, kedua mata hitamnya menatap Yuzu lembut. "jika aku tak bisa mengingatmu, bagaimana kau dapat bersamaku, Yuzu? Dasar bodoh" ucap Karin. Yuzu terisak._

_"gomenne, gomen_iii_ Karin-chan" ucap Yuzu lagi. "ne, Karin-chan, aku harus pergi, arigatou... Aku sayang padamu Karin-chan... Hiduplah untukku juga ya..." ucap Yuzu. Karin tersenyum, mengangguk. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya._

_"selamat jalan, Yuzu. Aku tak kan melupakanmu, pasti. Dan aku tak akan menangis lagi..." janji Karin sebelum dia tak bisa melihat Yuzu lagi._

_Karin berdiri dari duduknya, mengusap air matanya, hangat... Benar... Dia akan selalu mengingat Yuzu dengan senyumnya._

_Selamat jalan Yuzu, tunggu aku di dunia sana y..._

i Terima kasih

ii Berisik!

iii maaf

* * *

><p>Selesaiii...! Hore! Malam minggu saya habiskan dengan menulis ff yang amat Gaje ini...! ukh...GaJe GaJe GaJe...<p>

Kenapa Yuzu harus ciuman sama Hitsugaya sih? Kenapa Hitsugaya harus mencium kening Karin sih? Kenapa bukan aku aja yang mencium dan dicium Hitsugaya? *Langsung ditendang Yuzu dan Karin*

Yuzu dan Karin : Kan Kamu yang bikin!

Hiks...

Akh... saya cuma mau minta maaf buat yang pairing Hitsuxkarin fans... saya memasangkan Hitsuxyuzu.. alasannya karena tokoh yuzu memang cocok buat karakter cerita ini... saya gak mau Karin OOC meski ujung-ujungnya Karin OOC juga karena sering menangis..

hiks...

maafkan saya yang masih bodoh ini..

baiklah kalau begitu saya minta reviewnya ya...

*membungkuk dalam-dalam*

karena saya masih baru, jadi tak apa jika kalian mau flame juga... *mengatakan dengan nada bergetar*


End file.
